The Letter
by erickatie
Summary: Chloe published a novel and has been on tour for three months. Just before she left Clark told her he loved her. She's afraid to go home thinking that he'll take it back. But something horrifying happens that could change their life's for ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author: I own nothing written in my stories. They are own by Smallville and Per Petterson a best selling author. I want to let you guys know that I will begin to write on the stories that your already reading of mine. Some that you probably think I've forgotten about. There are times that I write when I hear a song that brings out my creative side. Or I watch something that touches my heart and I need to write to release it. I just watched for the very first time on History channel the live 9-11 film shot by news casters and average people that day. It touched my heart to see the pain, the fear and the terror in theirs lifes. The day that changed our lives as a nation. So an ideal came to me and well it's probably a one shot but here it goes. REVIEWS ARE REQUESTED. THE MORE REVIEWS THE CHANCE FOR PART TWO…THANKS KLB…**

Dear Clark,

Hey, so how are things at home? Good I hope. I know that I've only been gone three months, but it seems like for-ever. I said I would write but I've been so busy that I haven't the time. I know that's no excuse. But it's the truth. I never knew that being on the best selling authors list could be so much work. From the time I get up to the time I go to bed, there is pictures to take and books to sign. I even ate lunch with Per Petterson the best selling author of 'Out Stealing Horses.' It was amazing.

I have written to Lois once or twice. She emails me everday. She says that your working with her now at the Daily Planet. That's great, I didn't see that coming. You know what the real reason that I Haven't written to you is because… well that day that I left when you stopped by the Talon to tell me bye. You told me that you love me. I'm scared Clark. I'm scared that your going to take it back. Your going to say that you just lost Lana and you were afraid that you were loosing me too. I can't take that. You mean too much to me. It's the reason that Jimmy and I never worked out. Clark I've always been in love with you.

Anyway I can feel the tears slowly climbing to my eyes and I have a book signing in an hour. I'm almost through with my Paris tour and I get a break before the next tour. I'm coming home tomorrow. I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Clark, I'll be at my apartment waiting for you. If what you said is true… you'll come through those doors and take me into your arms and kiss me the way I've longed to be kissed. If you don't show up then I'll forget the day ever happened and I'll move on with my life. You and I will remain friends. Well there you go. I said it. I love you more than anyone could ever love another.

Love, Chloe Sullivan…

Chloe paused her hand on the mouse. Should she send it or just delete it like all the other ones she had wrote. She knew it was time to she just clicked the send button after all she was going home tomorrow. Then she would be face to face with the person that said they loved her too. The words she longed to come from his lips. Of course he would chose the time that she was leaving to say those words but Clark never had perfect timing.

She batted her hazel eyes once more before clicking the send button.

There was a knock at the door. Chloe closed her laptop and walked over to answer it. It was Hannah her agent. Her soft brown hair pulled up in a bun. She was only a few years older than Chloe but she dressed and looked ten years older.

"Hey, Chloe. I brought over your clothes for the signing today." Hannah said as she pushed her way in.

It was seven thirty in the morning and she had already poured her heart to the man she breathed for and not even had a chance to grab a cup of her usual coffee. "Hannah, come in." She said sarcastically. "So, what time do we start?"

"Fred called and said he wants us there by nine and we would open the door to the public shortly after." She placed the outfit onto the bed and turned to Chloe. "Are you alright, Chloe? You look a little pale."

Chloe sat down at the desk. "I'm just home sick. Uh… speaking of. Is there anyway that I can get a flight for this evening instead of tomorrow morning?"

"I don't see why not." She walked over to the door. She stopped and turned to Chloe. "Don't worry, Chloe. He'll still love you when you get back." She left the room closing the door behind her.

Chloe's mouth dropped opened. She had worked side by side with Hannah for three months now and never had she spoken about her life back in Smallville. Was she that obvious that the whole world could see where she wanted to be? What she hoped was waiting for her back home?

--

Clark sat at his desk at the Daily Planet. He stared at the screen like he was a million miles away. He wanted so many times to email Chloe or call her but he wanted her to go and be happy do what she deserved. He was afraid that any contact that he made with her would make her give up and come home before she had accomplished what she was able to do. He had held her back from so much he couldn't be the reason why she never went on tour.

"What's up, Smallville?" Lois said as she slammed a stack of files down on her desk.

Clark looked up over his computer screen at the flustered Lois. Her hair pulled back with a clip and her white blouse neatly buttoned and tucked into her knee length black skirt. "Just doing research for an article."

Lois curious as always walked around the desk. Clark closed the letter from Chloe and tried to pull up a research file he was working on.

"She's coming home soon and you don't know what your going to say to her about the way things were left." Lois said as she took a seat on the edge of his desk crossing her legs.

He knew there was no way Lois saw that letter from Chloe. There was no way she knew what he had said to Chloe before she left. How could she always do this? "I don't know what your talking about." He stood up grabbing a folder from his desk, walking over to the filing cabinet to place it in the middle of the files.

Lois followed him. "Clark, you love Chloe that is obvious to every one around you. Why do you think Lana suddenly became best friends with Chloe? It wasn't because they had a lot in common. Clark Lana thought if she was friends with Chloe it would make it hard for you to leave her for her best friend."

Clark laughed. "What did you do, fall down the stairs and bump your head?" He turned to make his way back to his desk. "Chloe and I are just friends."

Lois stepped in front of him. " Clark, Chloe means more to you than a friend. It's time that you grow up and stop hiding those feelings."

Clark's smiled dropped. "I did, Lois. I told her that I loved her the day she left."

"Then why the long face? You should be happy. She's coming home."

"Yeah. But I've had time to think and we have such a good friendship. Lois, I don't want to loose what we have over some might have been." He brushed by her taking his seat back at his desk.

Lois walked over leaning one arm onto the desk, the other on her hip. "So help me, Smallville, if you use that for an excuse I'll kick your ass all the way to Paris myself." She stood up and adjusted her blouse before walking away.

--

Chloe wrapped up her signing early. She sat at the airport biting her nails nervously awaiting her trip home. She watched as people hurried by her to their destination. She caught herself wandering what they were hurry too. Was it to a job somewhere or maybe back to a love one?

"Chloe, I got our tickets changed. Are flight is loading now." Hannah said as she grabbed up her carry on next to Chloe.

"You're a life saver, Hannah." Chloe stated as she followed Hannah.

Once on the plane Chloe settled into her seat by the window. It had been a long day and she needed her rest although she knew it wouldn't be easy to fall asleep. Hannah took the seat next to her. Chloe couldn't believe it when she notice Hannah taking her bun down.

"Wow, you really have beautiful hair." Chloe said surprised.

Hannah smiled. "I want to look nice when I get back to the states. I have a friend there. He's picking me up at the airport. He likes my hair down."

Chloe smiled. "He must be something nice."

"He is. Oh, he is." Hannah lit up as she spoke of her friend. She went on and on for what seemed like an hour before she leaned back and went to sleep.

Chloe closed her eyes, she knew there would be no sleep for her, but at least she could rest. It had been over an hour since they had been in the air. Chloe threw open her eyes when she felt the plane start to shake. She glance over at Hannah who was still asleep. She turned to look out the window when she saw smoke coming from the right engine.

"Oh, no." She reached over shaking Hannah until she woke her up. "Hannah, the engine is on fire."

"What?" Hannah asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The pilot came on the speaker. "Attention passengers… this is your pilot speaking… I need you to listen to your stewardess and follow her instructions to a T. Do not panic. We are having engine trouble, but we have everything under control. For your safety and the safety of others on the plane, please, and I repeat, please remain in your seats, buckle yourselves in tightly and listen for farther instructions."

Chloe took Hannah by the hand. Both frighten for their lives. As the stewardess begin to speak telling them where their oxygen mask were in case they needed them, the plane begin to shake even more. People begin to scream and the oxygen mask fell from the roof of the plane. The plane started on a spiral down into the ocean. The stewardess fell down the isle crashing into the door that led into coach. The lights on the plane went out and everything was dark. Chloe was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chloe, Chloe, c'mon wake up." Hannah said as she shook Chloe lightly.

Chloe batted her hazel eyes trying to bring into focus the image before her. Her body beaten and sore. Her head pounding, the blood pouring from the cut above her left eye. "Hannah?" She asked still trying to determine if it was indeed Hannah in front of her.

"Chloe, we've gotta get out. The water is coming in fast." Hannah said as she unbuckled Chloe and helped her to her feet.

Finally Chloe's vision was becoming clear. The plane was dark with the exception of a few emergency lights flashing above them. The water was already up to their knees and it kept pouring in. Chloe flinched when she saw the bodies of the people who didn't buckle up, who panic and tried to get up floating around her. "Oh,…" Chloe screamed.

Hannah looked down at Chloe's leg. It was ripped open from her knee down to her ankle. "It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here I promise."

Chloe nodded as she wrapped her arm around Hannah's neck. She noticed the cuts and scrapes on Hannah and the big blue mark on the side of her head. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be just fine. But I guess being pretty at the airport back home is out of the question." She smiled.

"How do you plan on getting us to safety?" Chloe asked.

"The entire back part of the plane is gone. Past that door there is nothing." A tear filled her eyes. "I checked it out when I woke up."

"Then what are we waiting on?" Chloe said.

They climbed their way over the carry on luggage in the isles, the dead bodies floating by. The stewardess that once stood before them. At the door Chloe and Hannah both pulled up the latch. They swung open the door to see the ocean and the stars. Hannah was right the coach section of the plane was gone. There was no sign that it ever existed.

"We need to climb on top of the plane. I figure that it would give us at least an hour before it sinks completely to the bottom of the ocean." Hannah said as she lifted Chloe up so she could get on top of the plane.

Chloe reached down and took Hannah's hand pulling her up. They both sitting there holding onto each other. Trying to keep themselves warm from the chill of the night air. They had made it to the top but how long would it really take for the rest of the plane to sink? They knew they had survived the crash but it wasn't over yet.

--

Clark sat at the kitchen counter drinking his morning coffee and staring at the letter Chloe had written to him. He printed it out and kept it in his pocket next to his heart. His silence was interrupted by a slamming door.

"Smallville, hurry…" Lois said as she made her way over to the tv. She turned it on and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table.

Clark rolled his eyes and tucked the letter back into his pocket. He walked into the living room. "What's the matter Lois?"

Lois motioned for him to hush. Her face was pale white as she turned up the tv. Clark walked around behind her. His smile falling off his face as he watched the news caster.

"This morning we received devastating news. Flight 111 on its way from Paris France to New York crashed late last night. It's still an ongoing investigation to what caused the crash. Reports have told us that on the flight was best selling author Chloe Sullivan and her agent Hannah Montague. There is no word of survivors. I'm Connie Rogan we will be back with more on this tragical incident after this break." Connie Rogan disappeared as a picture of Chloe replaced her.

Lois was in total shock. She turned off the tv and turn to Clark who had to find a place to sit down quickly. His heart ripping and tearing inside. How could this be? He thought to himself.

Lois could hardly speak. It was like her heart had risen up into her throat. "She's okay." She said trying to convince herself more than Clark. "They don't know for sure that there is no survivors. It's just…" A tear fell down her cheek.

Clark stood up. "I've gotta go."

Lois stood up taking him by the arm. "Clark,…"

"Lois, I have to find her. She needs me."

"Theirs is nothing you can do, Clark. We just have to wait and pray. Pray that they are wrong and that she is still coming home to us."

Clark looked into her eyes. "I need to check that plane from top to bottom and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

Clark hesitated a moment then he super speeds away. Lois couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed them trying to make sure that she really saw him disappear before her eyes.

--

Chloe panic when she woke up to find herself in a white room with an IV in her arm and all her wounds bandaged. She was in a nice pair of silk p.j.'s.

"And here I thought I'd never see them beautiful hazel eyes again." A familiar voice said.

Chloe glanced over to the corner of the room. She was shocked to see the missing Lex sitting in a chair with his hands folding and his legs crossed. "Lex? What? Where?"

Lex stood up and walked over to her. "Never mind the where and how, just know that your safe now."

"Where's Hannah?"

Lex grinned. "She's fine. She's resting down the hall." He took a seat on the bed next to her. "I had a doctor to come and check on you both. He said that you will be fine."

Chloe sat up in the bed. "I need to Call Lois."

Lex stood up once again and walked over to the door. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that."

"You can't just keep us here against our will."

"You see, Chloe, I can. No one knows that this island even exists. It's not on the map. No one knows where I am, but the need to know people." He grinned. "Don't worry ace, I'm not going to hurt you. If I was heartless like people think then I would have left you out there for the great whites to eat." He opened the door. "Lunch will be ready soon."

He closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe watched as Lex left the room. She couldn't believe that Lex out of all the people safed her from the crash and was now holding her and Hannah hostage on some island that didn't even exists. She noticed the blood soaked bandage on her leg. She ripped the iv from her arm. She slowly peeled the tape from the bandage to see that she was completely heeled. She reached up and took the one from her head. She was fine. She still had her powers, it just took them a little longer to work on her.

She looked around the room, fumbling through the dressers trying to find anything that gave evidence to were Lex was keeping them. She gave up after ten minutes of searching. She needed to find Hannah and see how she was doing. To make sure that Lex wasn't lying. She left the room tiptoeing down the hallway. Her barefoot leaving their imprints on the hardwood floor. The sound of expensive shoes clicked up behind Chloe. She turned to see Lex with a tray of food in his hand.

"Why Ms. Sullivan, you should be in bed." He said as he placed the tray on the hallway table.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Lex. I just want to check on Hannah."

Lex walked over to Chloe, kneeling down in front of her, lifting her pants leg to see the huge cut was gone. He was for sure it would get infected and now it's wasn't there. Not even a sign of it. He stood back up to look into her eyes. "I knew you could heel others, but yourself too. That's pretty impressive."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." She turned to head towards Hannah's room.

Lex grabbed her by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Hannah."

"I think you should stay in your room."

Chloe cut her eyes at Lex. "Where on an island that doesn't exists. No phone, no way of contacting the outside world. Why want you let me check on her?"

Lex dropped his hand. "She's in there." He pointed to the end of the hallway.

"Thanks, Lex." She turned to away from him and once again started towards the door.

"Chloe,…" He said rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't want you too worry. I lied."

She looked back at him. "What do you mean? You lied.?"

"Hannah she is really hurt. The doctor said that she uh, she has a blood clot on her brain from the injury she sustained. He made her comfortable before he left."

Chloe reached out to sturdy herself on the wall. How could this be? Hannah was the one to help her out of the plane. How could she be dieing? She looked up at Lex. "As much as this ales me… I need you to listen to me carefully. Okay."

Lex nodded in agreement. He'd do anything to help Hannah. She looked so much like his mom when she was young. "Okay."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this." She licked her lips. "I can save her. But I'll probably pass out. As in no pulse. No movement. I need you to make sure that you take me back to my room and lay me there till I wake up. Don't move me after that. It might take days or even a week. Promise me that you wont give up on me and bury me somewhere on this God forsaken island."

"You can trust me, Chloe."

Trust and Lex didn't belong in the same sentence together, but she had no choice. She had to save Hannah. The room was white just like Chloe's only Lex had the windows opened giving her fresh air. Chloe looked her her lifeless friend as she approached her slowly. She sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hannah, my sweet friend. You saved my life… and for that I am grateful." She placed her hand over her head. A white light shined out in the room overshadowing them. Lex placed his hands up to shield him from the light. In a moments time Hannah sat up in the bed gasping for air.

Lex ran over to Chloe who was lying on the floor. He lifted her carefully in his arms and hurried out the door not giving Hannah anytime to ask questions. Hannah followed Lex down the hallway and into Chloe's room.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" Hannah asked.

Lex lay -ed Chloe on the bed just as she said. He took Hannah by the arm and led her out of the room. "She is going to be fine." He grinned a comforting grin. He looked back at the closed door. It was a beautiful thing he just saw and it sent warmth all over his body. He'd never felt anything like it before.

--

Lois sit at the counter holding a cup of coffee in her hand. It had been two days since Clark just disappeared before her. She hadn't seen or heard from him once. There had been a knock on the door earlier that morning. It was an officer to bring Chloe's bracelet that she had lost on the plane to them. He told Lois that Chloe's body had floated out to see and they couldn't find it anywhere. She sat the coffee cup down and picked up the bag with the bracelet. It was the one Clark gave her for her seventeenth birthday. She had told Lois about it a million times. Her eyes lighting up each time.

The back door opened and Clark entered with his coat in his hand. Lois stood up. Clark closed the door and made his way over to Lois who held out her arms for him.

"She's gone isn't she." Her voice trembled. She had a million questions in her head about Clark and how he left, but no of that seemed to matter at the moment.

A tear fell from Clark's eyes. "Yeah." His heart breaking for the one person he loved so much. "She's gone."


End file.
